Surprise
by Steve Einstein
Summary: "Hi, my actor name is Ryou-kun, but my real name is Kise Ryouta. I guess we're going to live together from now on. Pleased to meet you, Kasamatsu Yukio-san " sings out the blonde, stars sparkling around him. Never comes across her mind, the most famous and successful actor in Japan, Ryou-kun, whose his real name is Kise Ryouta, is going to be her housemate. Kisexfem!Kasamatsu. AU.


**Title: **Surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot!

**Warning(s): **AU-ish, genderbender, fem!Kasamatsu, ERRORS and steady progress, but certainly NOT rapid advance!

**Summary:-**

"Hi, my real name is Kise Ryouta, but my actor name is Ryou-kun. I guess we're going to live together from now on. Pleased to meet you, Kasamatsu Yukio-san~" sings out the blonde, stars sparkling around him.

Never comes across her mind, the most famous and successful actor in Japan, Ryou-kun, whose his real name is Kise Ryouta, is going to be her housemate.

* * *

According to Oxford Advanced Leaner's Dictionary, surprise is an event, a piece of news, that is unexpected or that happens suddenly.

Hence, Kasamatsu ponders; does this count as a surprise as well?

"Hi, my real name is Kise Ryouta, but my actor name is Ryou-kun. I guess we're going to live together from now on. Pleased to meet you, Kasamatsu Yukio-san~" sings out the blonde, stars sparkling around him.

Never comes across her mind, the most famous and successful actor in Japan, Ryou-kun, whose his real name is Kise Ryouta, is going to be her housemate.

She turns to her landlord, Imayoshi Shouichi with a question look etched on her face. "What is the meaning of this, Imayoshi-san?"

The bespectacled male scratches the back of his head. "You see, Yuki-chan, my cousin asked to help him find a place to stay for Kise. But, I couldn't find a place for him, so I thought maybe he could stay at your place for awhile since you're living alone."

"Why doesn't he just buy a condo, a penthouse or whatever?! Why my apartment? He's an actor, for god's sake! He's got all the money!" Kasamatsu shouts. "And stop calling me Yuki-chan! It's Kasamatsu Yukio, dammit!"

"Kasamatsu-san," Kise suddenly says. "You're right, but I wish to have a normal life while I'm studying. Buying a condo can attract paparazzi, and that's the last thing I ever wished for. Plus, this apartment is very close to my university," he scratches his head sheepishly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Then, you shouldn't have become an actor, idiot," she says coldly and sharply.

Her reply sends them to a dead silence. Kasamatsu watches as the blonde drops his head. She scans him thoroughly. He's definitely a drop-dead gorgeous Japan icon. He has a lustrous golden, medium long hair that suited with his chiseled face. His golden eyes are bright and clear; she even could see herself reflected vividly in his eyes. He also possesses a nice muscular body that fitted his height.

A pretty boy, indeed. A famous actor, even.

Spending time, or even a second with him is what girls vied for.

But, definitely not Kasamatsu Yukio.

Kasamatsu pays no heed to gossips circulating around her. Yes, she watches news –that is how she found out about Ryou-kun, listens to music, and sometimes plays guitar in her room, however that's that. She doesn't buy magazines or anything related to entertainment. Perhaps, that's the main reason why she doesn't have any fashion sense. She's often seen in her blue sweater and jeans or basketball jersey. She even keeps her hair short –boyish cut– so it won't get in her way while playing basket. Her best friend, Moriyama once shoved her magazine just to introduce her gossip and fashion world, only to be smacked by the magazine in her face.

Kasamatsu has a single-track mind. All she ever thinks of is basketball, oh yeah, and studies –okay, maybe double-track mind. Her family has a high hope for her. She has no time to play around or think of anything else, that includes entertainment world. She believes this is her first time to see Kise Ryouta, literally before her grey eyes.

"Kasamatsu-chan, listen to me," Imayoshi breaks the awkward silence. "What's happened happened. This kid hasn't done anything wrong and is trying to study in peace. Why would you want to stop his good intention?"

Guilty stabs right into her heart. Imayoshi is right. Kise is not a criminal. He's just a normal person, who _happened_ to be a successful actor, and wants to further his studies.

She glances quickly at the blonde. She's startled at the sight. Kise's face brightens up almost immediately. She isn't sure whether it's just an imagination, but she can see a dog-tail wagging behind him with sparkles in his golden eyes.

Kasamatsu sweat drops at the sight.

"So, your call?" Imayoshi asks. She drifts her eyes over the blonde again. And, gosh, how much she regrets it.

Kise Ryouta is using his puppy eyes as a weapon that even Kasamatsu's cold heart gets melted.

Begrudgingly, she gives a small nod. "…fine…" it earns her a rapturous shriek from a surprisingly childish Kise Ryouta. And here she thought Moriyama claimed Ryou-kun is the coolest actor ever. "HOWEVER!" she quickly draws the blonde's attention back. "I could care less who you are, but this is my apartment as well. You've gotta pay the rent, bills, etc. And hell no I'm going to cook, clean, or do laundry for you!"

Kise doesn't argue. He just gives a smile instead. "Deal~"

"Eh?"

"I'm fine with the terms. I guess this makes us housemates," Kise beams happily at a startled Kasamatsu. "I shall bring my boxes in, then," he springs to his feet in delight and turns to the door. Then, he pauses in the doorway, looking at Kasamatsu. "Oh yeah, thank you so much, Kasamatsu-san~!" and disappears behind the closed door.

Kasamatsu, who stands frozen to her spot, finally rouses from her stupor. She glares at the landlord. "Please tell me this is only temporary," she seethes.

"Don't worry, Kasamatsu-chan, I promise you I'll find another place for him," he assures her. "But, for now, just bear with it, okay?"

"You better keep your words," she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Sure. Besides, I prefer to rent him more expensive apartment, so I can gain a higher profit," Imayoshi chuckles evilly, his glasses gleaming in the dark.

"You're a sick bastard," she comments.

Kise suddenly reappears with his head around the door and a helpless smile on his face. He scratches his cheek with his index finger. "Ano… mind helping me?"

Letting out a sigh, Kasamatsu walks to the door and Imayoshi follows suit. She opens the door wider as Kise backs away a little. Kasamatsu almost has a heart attack seeing the corridor.

Various sizes of boxes are lining up along the corridor, seeming to form a pyramid that has been knocked down and left scattered. If her neighbor comes out, he wouldn't have any space to move around.

"Are you planning to stay here forever?" Kasamatsu asks her new housemate.

"Er… no," Kise shakes his head as he forms an 'X' with his hands. "I just couldn't leave them. They're precious to me!"

An exasperated sigh tumbles down her lips. Kasamatsu rubs her throbbing forehead. "I wish I could wake up from this nightmare."

"This is the reality, Yuki-chan," Imayoshi snickers.

…

After going for war for hours with the boxes, clothes and other unnecessary stuffs, finally Kasamatsu can regain her breath again. It's already night when they're finally done with unpacking boxes. Her landlord has long gone –not that she cares anyway. That sly fox cares his money more than anything else in this world.

She throws herself to the bed and faces the wall, secretly relishing the softness of material. She eyes her laptop resting on the nightstand. She crawls up and takes the laptop. Fortunately, it's in sleep state, so she doesn't have to waste time waiting for it starting up. Putting it on her laps, Kasamatsu opens a document. The cursor goes to a file. A wall of written words appears.

Time for assignment, it seems.

Suddenly, a faint feeling of a cold spreads across her left cheek, making her jump in her bed. Turning around, a smile sincere smile greets her. Kise is holding a glass of orange juice.

When did he—

"I made Kasamatsu-san a drink. I hope Kasamatsu-san doesn't mind I rummaged around the refrigerator earlier," Kise says.

Kasamatsu stays silent. She doesn't know which one irritates her so much; Kise rummaged _her_ refrigerator or he sneaked up into her room. However, the cold drink in Kise's hand washes her anger away. She decides to forgive him this time.

"Next time, knock first," she gladly takes the glass from Kise and gulps it down greedily. "Thanks," nonetheless, scowl hasn't left her face.

"What are you doing, Kasamatsu-san?" the bed creaks as Kise crawls closer, forcing her to move aside.

"Assignment, idiot," she bonks Kise's head for invading her privacy bubble. "Do not come too close, will you? And get off my bed or I'll hit you!"

A relief sigh comes out of Kise's lips as he nonchalantly lies in her bed, totally ignoring her warning. "I thought you're updating a Twitter status."

Kasamatsu snorts. "What would you do if I really did it?" she asks even though in reality, Kasamatsu won't do that. Does it really matter, updating your status every second or making fuss over something?

"I don't know," Kise hums, roaming his eyes around the ceiling. "But, I'm really glad you didn't do it," he turns to her. "Most girls go crazy for just having my autograph, and imagine what'll happen if I live with them," he lets out dry chuckles. "I bet they'd make fuss over it in the Internet. My private life will be crushed, then."

She just stares at the blonde. He's right. If she was like other girls, he wouldn't be able to live his life in peace. Let alone studying. Then, Kasamatsu rivets her gaze back to the gadget. "I'm sorry I'm different from your crazy fans," though, there's no regret in her tone.

"Nope, thank you for being different," he says.

Kasamatsu almost—_almost_—gasps. She doesn't say anything.

"I want to read your assignment," again, Kise nudges her.

"Hey, don't invade my private space, I said!" Kasamatsu tries to push him away, but to no avail. She knocks his head, but he doesn't budge at all. An image of annoying dog flies across her mind.

Kise scrolls up the document until it reaches the top page, which is the front page of the assignment that contained her details. Then, he lets out a gasp once he's done skimming through the page.

"Oh, we're studying at the same university!" he shouts.

"EH?! WHAT?!"

"Yep," Kise pulls himself into sitting position and fishes his ID student out of his pocket. Kasamatsu immediately snatches the ID from him and reads through the details. Apparently, Kise is a first year student. Her face turns pale.

With a smile on his face, Kise says. "Please take care of me, Kasamatsu-_senpai_."

Going back to the question, Kasamatsu ponders _again_; does this count as a surprise as well?

If it really does, then this isn't a pleasant surprise at all!


End file.
